


Ice Cream and a Black Eye - Minhyuk

by ChaoticPhoenix



Series: MONSTA X Members Find Their Soulmates [2]
Category: Monbebe, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun/Danny is such a sweetheart, Dad Minhyuk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I LOVE tagging too much already expect more to be added, Implied Smut, Lots of Monsta X Interactions, Married Minhyuk, Minhyuk gets a black eye, Multi, No Smut, Nudity mentioned a lot, Other, Sex Scenes ONLY mention what happens right before and after are SHAMELESS and STEAMY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticPhoenix/pseuds/ChaoticPhoenix
Summary: Minhyuk’s life goals after joining MONSTA X was to find a wife, have children, and maybe a puppy too (preferably in that order). The kind of woman he was looking for would be caring, smart, and affectionate. When he saw a woman sitting on the ground to comfort a little girl it gave him hope that kind of woman still existed in the world for him. Then that same woman who gave him hope to be Someone’s Someone landed up giving him a black eye. It made their story of finding love and their soulmate into a unique but perfect love story.NEXT UPDATE BY: SOON + 1st Spinoff Story***READ THE TAGS & NOTES!This IS marked mature because the heavier subjects are somewhat detailed but not too graphic. I will post ‘trigger warnings’ in the chapter’s top note.****PART 1 of this SERIES is REGULARLY UPDATED with Helplines/Websites, Music that gave me inspiration or pushed me to keep writing, and Mini Character Bios as each story unfolds.*I’ll edit this work constantly for grammar and/or spelling errors.
Relationships: Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: MONSTA X Members Find Their Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542691
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Disclaimers & Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first attempt at writing! I’m a new writer and am doing this because it brings me joy. This probably needs editing as I’ve been writing and posting this story using my phone. I’m still learning how to format things correctly and trying to learn how to insert pictures. 
> 
> There’s a ‘Music Playlist’ at the bottom that helped inspire this chapter or motivated me to continue writing and more will be be added with every chapter. The entire playlist for this story will be put in Part 1 Chapter 2 marked as Minhyuk’s story.

**Before I start...DISCLAIMERS!**

*Wonho/Lee Hoseok will remain present in my universe.

*This is fiction! I’ve done my best to use facts but do bend them to fit this story. I’ve used the personal experiences of others and myself to make the original characters relatable as possible. Many of the parts with serious subjects that you will be reading have happened in real life amongst my friends, family, and self. Some things didn’t happen to us directly but have happened in the real world so I’ll let you decide for yourself what is ‘firsthand’ knowledge.

*I will do my best to list professional helplines/websites located in the regularly updated PART 1 - Chapter 1 of this SERIES as I find them. IF you’re struggling, bored, need to vent, or like my stories you can find me via my Twitter & Amnio links below. However I’m not always available mainly when I’m pretending to adult. I’m a human that suffers from mental illness too. I’m NOT a professional but am happy to listen or talk your ear off.  💙🤗💜

*I’ll edit through this work constantly for grammar and/or spelling errors.

Find me here on Twitter @PhoenixisChaos or click [HERE](http://twitter.com/phoenixischaos)...

Find me here on Amnio @MsChaoticPhoenix & Chaotic Phoenix in the Monbebe Community or click [HERE](http://aminoapps.com/p/qb4wng)...

*******

“Mama, Appa, Auntie, Uncle, wake up, wake up.” Followed by dogs happily barking around the kids.

Confused and annoyed Minhyuk glanced over at the clock seeing it was only 1pm. That meant it was Kihyun who decided to interrupt them. Changkyun wasn’t expecting them till the evening or the next day as he enjoyed being an Dad, Uncle, & dog sitter a lot. He had asked to watch their kids for the weekend since he was a little lonelier with his wife away. Having extra kids around his own always helped him fill that gap. Minhyuk pushed the thoughts of being annoyed to the side quickly (until he saw Kihyun at least). He wanted to enjoy the view & feeling of his wife sleeping on his shoulder nuzzled into his neck for as long as possible. Although he wanted more alone time with his wife he really was happy knowing so many kids were right outside their door (they always locked it during couple time). Minhyuk was also very proud of the fact he was the first member to have children even though all the members and even Monbebes had expected it.

The little voices at the door then said, “They bought us home. Uncle Kihyun even made lunch and bought it here. He said he’s coming in.”

His wife woke up in a semi shock hearing the words Uncle Kihyun. While Kihyun definitely loved her she knew once Minhyuk was out there she would have 2 manchildren, 4 toddlers, 1 baby, & Danny.

Minhyuk laughed, “Alright you four I have a mission for you. If you complete it you will be rewarded. Your mission is to guard the hall, say that clothes are all over the floor, and laugh over who has the reddest face.”

He knew it would be Kihyun. Changkyun was never phased with clothes all over the floor. He also really didn’t care about being seen naked by anybody or seeing casual/accidental nudity when it came to Minhyuk’s wife. To be fair both of their wives were unfazed by it since they all lived together at one point. Minhyuk on the other hand still got a little flustered around Changkyun’s wife and mortified if it was any other female.

The kids scrambled down the hall to grab Changkyun to guard it instead. The kids had more important things to do like playing hide and seek.

As Minhyuk calmed his laughter he quickly kissed his wife as she snuggled up against him again. “Hey Baby there are a bunch of kids here distracting each other and far away from our room. I guarantee they’ve probably made Kihyun choke or at least turn him very red meaning his mouth will stay shut for awhile. That should give us about 30 minutes more of uninterrupted time alone.“

He rolled her underneath him kissing her deeply and pressed their still unclothed bodies together hoping to continue their weekend in bed. This was one of the many ways they showed their love & commitment to each other. Sometimes it was a simple glance into each other’s eyes, holding hands, hugging closely, to sex so intense they had destroyed a mirror amongst other things. Their affection in all forms was also a silent acknowledgment and promise to each other they were lucky to be together and would never waste time together when they weren’t apart ever again. They knew early on they were soulmates or fated lovers with the red string of fate at play. Yet they both screwed up in the beginning almost losing each other possibly forever. It took some help (mainly meddling) from others but in the end they were the ones who fixed it. They fought hard against their natural instincts and now had what they viewed as the perfect life even when they bickered. What mattered to them most is they had each other, happy & healthy children, and a home. Then for some reason Minhyuk started thinking back to how they found each other. Both had admitted they would have never guessed that ice cream & a black eye would have led them to each other.

_ ** Music Playlist ** _

\- 311 - Love Song  


\- Bush - Chemicals Between Us

\- MONSTA X - Mirotic (TVXQ! Cover)

\- SHINee - I Want You


	2. The Love Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Minhyuk thought back to the first day they met he didn’t get his ice cream but he did get a black eye. Under other any circumstance he would have been pretty pissed off. In this case he couldn’t actually explain how thankful he was things happened the way they did. He couldn’t imagine a life without meeting her in such a rare & unique way. So he never liked to think about the possibilities of not having her and this life together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dialogue & observation heavy so this is a longer chapter. A reminder I’m a new writer and am doing this because it brings me joy. This probably needs editing as I’ve been writing and posting this story using my phone.
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this chapter:  
*Physical fight - NOT overly graphic.  
*Bleeding physical injury & medical care - NOT overly graphic.  
*Brief mention/implied foreshadowing of the new characters dark pasts.

It had been a pretty busy but at least easy day for Minhyuk and Changkyun. They had a short practice, Japanese classes, and short magazine interview with a couple of group photos taken.

“Hey Changkyun since we aren’t wearing makeup and look like ‘normal people’ now we should go celebrate the beginning of a couple of days of relaxing. I think we should start by going to the afternoon markets and grabbing some food.”

“Why am I not surprised? Maybe we could celebrate by going home, getting takeout, and playing video games instead.”

Grabbing onto Changkyun tightly Minhyuk pulled out his signature pouty puppy face, “Please you never want to go out with me anymore.”

With a huge eye roll and smile, “Get off me you big baby. Nice try with the attempted guilt trip since nobody wants to leave their homes unless they need food or required for interviews. Remember we just got back from a world tour last week and everyone just wants some quiet rest time. Hyunwoo & Hoseok only leave their apartment to workout and get food. Hyungwon & Jooheon aren’t leaving their apartment. Hyungwon is enjoying nonstop sleep and Jooheon is thrilled getting to spend quality time with Yoshi, Gucci, and Sanche. Kihyun is enjoying cooking & experimenting in the kitchen and probably likes grabbing Jooheon & Hyungwon for dinner when he feels lonely. Then three weeks from now we’re heading to Japan. I also didn’t say no to the idea so let’s get going already. I’m warning you that once we get home I’m taking EVERYTHING OFF and playing video games.”

Changkyun knew Minhyuk would ask to go somewhere and it’s why he drove them to the photoshoot today. Walking out of the parking garage Minhyuk was already a happy pill pulling Changkyun to make him move faster. He loved the afternoon markets since they were always crowded and since they looked ‘normal’ they had an easier time blending in. It made him feel normal and less scrutinized. He also liked not having to put up with nagging from Kihyun & Hoseok about eating healthier since he intended to start dinner with ice cream.

They both were waiting to place their order and Changkyun immediately spotted a 6 or 7 year old Korean girl who was crying. He observed two women that were obviously foreigners based on their body language & clothing were sitting down with her. He was a bit impressed they were doing a pretty good job of trying to calm the little girl. Ribbing Minhyuk, “Hey look on the street. Let’s go see if we can help and hopefully they’ll speak one of the languages we know. At the very least we can help try to calm the girl and help watch for her parents.”

Of course the first thing Minhyuk asked, “Do you think an ice cream will help?” Already ordering an extra one before he finished asking the question. While waiting to get the ice cream he had noticed some other things too. He was very observant too and being an idol gave him additional insight spotting details most men wouldn’t notice. The two pretty women were on the small side, hair in messy buns, no makeup, and both were eye level with this little girl. The girl that caught his eye though was just sitting on the ground, legs pretzeled in front of her body to make a lap, and making goofy faces.

His heart fluttered seeing this beautiful woman didn’t care about sitting on the ground completely. She was more concerned about the little girl’s comfort instead of worrying about what looked to be expensive casual clothing getting dirty. That was the kind of girl he had always wanted but hadn’t been able to find yet. The women he had decided to try dating before were usually nice enough but were either too uptight & worried about their image or were pretty but lacked intelligence. A few had sadly had taken advantage of his trusting nature and/or big romantic heart. He only had his head down for about a minute but all hell had already started breaking loose.

*******

Dakota decided to wait till Bambi was done removing her makeup & putting away her gear. “That was exciting I can’t believe how many people came to our class today and stayed for a mini feature show. Maybe next time we should think about a mini competition.”

“Maybe. It’s really conservative here though. That’s why it was extra surprising we had a packed class. Honestly I’m just excited we can play tourist now for the next couple of weeks. Plus our last four workshops are already booked full.”

Although Dakota was pretty sure what the answer would be she asked anyway. “So any ideas on what you want to do tonight?”

“A good start would be FOOD. I’m starving and know you are too. So we should indulge for a few days since our stomachs have to be back to flat in five days. Can we go to a club later since our studio is so close to the nightlife? That way if we get too drunk we can come here and sleep on the Yoga Mats.”

Dakota decided to tease Bambi a little bit, “Based on your clothing choices I didn’t think you were up for clubbing. You like a ‘lets go eat and wander around tonight’ type of mood. Seriously though why do insist on dressing in clothes that belong on university students. You’re wearing jeans that are almost a decade old and surprise, surprise a basic white tank top. I don’t know how it’s possible for one person to have that many tank tops.”

“Haha. I do have clubbing clothes & makeup necessities in my bag. My clothing is comfortable and you can thank Old Navy for my tank tops. My pants don’t look ten years old and are a decent name brand. You know I’m a firm believer accessories make an outfit. Look I am wearing my fancy Converse shoes now. So stop whining I haven’t finished getting dressed yet. See I’m putting this sheer shirt and light jacket over it that I picked out all by myself.”

“I know you did and I’m so proud of you.”, as Dakota started squealing mockingly as they walked out the door. “Seriously though you know I’m just teasing. I do love your accessories and you always look great. Anyone who says otherwise will answer to me.”

“Uh huh. Wait I can see an ICE CREAM shop!” Bambi shouted out and began running towards the shop.

Dakota just shook her head laughing and ran after. She always got a kick of Bambi’s childlike nature over little things like this. She found it mind boggling too considering Bambi had a pretty dark past from what she shared but also knew she hadn’t told her everything. In all honesty Dakota didn’t mind not knowing about everything her past. All that mattered is she was very loyal & very loving. She was happy and impressed she could so much happiness in the little things. Tonight though she had a very weird feeling after hearing ice cream but pushed it aside. Turned out there would be a couple reasons why her gut was telling her something was going to happen. 

After getting their ice cream they sat outside watching all the types of people walking around. Then they spotted a little girl with an ice cream in her hand all alone and crying. She must have been separated in the crowd so they sat down with her using the basic Korean words they knew to try and comfort her.

A few minutes later some businessmen who must have spent too much time at Karaoke and/or drinking walked past knocking the ice cream out of the little girl’s hands getting it on their pants. Instead of being polite and treating it as an accident they decided to direct their yelling at the little girl. Dakota was pissed and scooped up the girl to comfort her but Bambi snapped. Dakota saw the instant change in Bambi’s demeanour as she became Fire. It really was her nickname and basically her amplified mindset/personality she put on for work or in protection mode sometimes both. Before the yelling started Dakota had quickly scooped up the little girl and placed her inside the ice cream shop.

Running back out Dakota knew it was pointless but still she had to try and called out, “Fire! You need to calm the hell down right now!” It was hopeless though as Fire/Bambi had started yelling back, pushed her ice cream into the face of the guy who yelled at the little girl, and was already sizing up the males in front of her. Only two of them were stupid enough to come closer trying to intimidate the small sized Fire. She was a scrapper who fought ‘dirty’ since she was very street smart and knew maintaining the upper hand was crucial. The best thing to do was to by take the ‘enemy’ down quickly before they could react and/or think.  


Then when one guy pushed her Dakota knew exactly what would happen next. She knew it was best for her to stand back, try to catch or hold back anyone who tried to step in to help, and mainly just enjoy the show about to unfold. The important thing people always forgot, ‘If you decide to play with Fire, you might get burnt’ and those idiots didn’t know that, yet. Those two guys were in for a surprise and it was going to be a very painful one.

*******

Minhyuk witnessed the small foreigner push an ice cream into the face of a yelling man as her friend placed the little girl inside. What confused him is her friend went back and just stood there continuing to eat her ice cream.

Changkyun comforted the little girl taking the extra ice cream from Minhyuk for her. Minhyuk had already thrown his away running outside to help just in case a physical fight broke out. He initially stood back hoping it would deescalate since he did have to worry about his and the group’s public image.  


What really concerned him was a small woman vs maybe 2-4 guys would end badly. He did admit to himself that she was really brave for standing her ground. When he saw two males step closer and one of them physically push her he immediately moved forward to help. He had some internal questions. Why wasn’t her friend helping her? Why was everyone in general just standing there doing nothing? 

Before Dakota could pull him back he took a fist to his face courtesy of Fire/Bambi. It knocked him back onto the ground not expecting the force he was hit with. Dakota pulled him away telling him in a firm voice, “Stay. Trust me Fire will be okay it’s a fair fight.’”

What Minhyuk didn’t expect and was pretty shocked that this woman was still standing. The two males in business suits were the ones on the ground. 

From Dakota’s viewpoint she could tell even though Bambi/Fire was keeping her head down she looked pretty pleased with herself. It was further confirmed when she was walking away she made a point of telling them in Korean ‘Stay. Bad Dogs’ a few times. Dakota yanked Bambi/Fire & Minhyuk inside away from the crowd. 

Once Bambi was inside she immediately looked for the little girl. She sat on the ground again to be the same level of the little girl asking if she was okay. She started pointing at the ice cream case implying she wanted to buy her another one. The little girl held one up and gave Bambi a huge hug. The first thing she said, “Thank goodness she has a new ice cream.”

Dakota was never mad with situations like this and honestly enjoyed the action packed entertainment. Bambi only got into physical fights when provoked or protecting someone that she deemed vulnerable. Usually in the following order she tried getting away, used verbal & attitude intimidation, strong verbal & a slight physical warning of some kind, and as a last resort a full blown physical fight.

To make sure to avoid prying eyes or possibly photos being taken she quickly took her to the back of the shop to face the wall. Based on Bambi’s fight hard/ruthless tactics she started checking what her physical injuries were. She quickly noticed a good amount of blood starting to soak through her jacket. Looking closely it was from her neck probably when one those idiots pulled her necklace tearing the skin. With a small sigh mixed with amusement she noted that Tiffany’s necklace was still really sturdy after all these years.

In perfect English surprising the girls, “Hello I’m Danny & that’s Minhyuk. Is it okay if we sit with you?”

Dakota decided she wasn’t taking any chances. To stay on the safe side she introduced themselves with a half truth at least. With a little hesitation Dakota replied, “Yes that’s fine. Nice to meet you I’m Isabella & that’s my sister and best friend Fire.”

Changkyun raised his eyebrows knowing those weren’t their real names after hearing the slight hesitation. When he heard the second name it confirmed his curiosity further but decided to say nothing for the time being. “Those two must share a couple of unique brain cells. Your friend who accidentally gave Minhyuk a black eye had immediately thought of getting ice cream for the little girl too.”

Isabella/Dakota & Danny started watching in amusement as their friends interacted. Fire/Bambi attempted to profusely apologise to Minhyuk who looked extremely overloaded with so much English being spoken to him so quickly. When Minhyuk & Fire both pointed at the same time to the ice cream case implying they wanted to buy one for the other Changkyun & Isabella lost it. They were laughing so hard even the little girl started to laugh with them. Isabella was still laughing as she pulled out the first aid kit out of Fire’s bag. Fire just rolled her eyes taking off her jacket and sheer shirt per Isabella’s orders.

When Minhyuk looked he was worried seeing Fire’s neck and the blood currently running onto her white tank top, “Do you need help or anything else?”

“No, but thank you.” Dakota then looked at Danny, “I have a quick question. You obviously speak English fluently but he doesn’t. So to make communication easier who speaks what? I’ll go first Fire & I are fluent in English and Spanglish. I can speak French fluently & my Chinese is proficient but rusty and probably can’t write it anymore. Her Japanese is pretty good but she somehow speaks it better then listening to it.” Letting out a small laugh, “Fun fact is she learned Japanese because she loved Fast & Furious Tokyo Drift. She really wants to visit so she can experience the city. We both would but mainly Fire would love the chance to street race there just once. When it comes to Korean we both understand about a half of what we hear & speak about a third of it so basically enough to get by.”

“That’s pretty interesting in a good way.” Danny replied with a small laugh and translating everything for Minhyuk just to be sure. “In our case I’m fluent with English & Korean and intermediate with Japanese. He’s fluent in Korean and like your friend he’s proficient in Japaneseand he also speaks it better than he listens to it too. English he understands a lot but only feels comfortable speaking short sentences.”

“Alright that helps a lot. Now we all have that figured out please go wait outside with the little girl while I get her first aid done.”

Fire may be graceful when needed but was still somehow very klutzy. Years ago they jokingly put together a ‘Fire Kit’ since the store bought ones weren’t very useful. Dakota grabbed a bunch of gauze packets, sealed tea bags, large bandages, medical tape and just in case the gash was too large or deep some wound dressing packets. She also grabbed a bunch of alcohol wipes and one use tubes of eye flushing solution since it was cheap portable sterile saline.

“Bracelet your necklace so I can clean out that neck gash to see how bad it really is.” Isabella ripped open the tubes to flush the area out first. It wasn’t pretty since the area had been torn and would definitely be leaving a scar.

What worried her was a small but decent size chunk of skin was missing and the bleeding wasn’t slowing. After it making the area & Fire’s hands sterile she gave her a saline dampened tea bag to hold it in over the missing chunk and continued working. “Well your necklace tore your neck open and and one part looks really bad. You really need to be seeing a Doctor to get it stitched up.“

Fluttering her eyes quickly in an attempt to be cute, “No Doctor needed Isabella for something like this since I have you.”

“You’re a pain. Reconsider the Doctor since I’m not comfortable stitching it shut once we’re back at our room as warning. I’m out of practice and while we do have vials of local anaesthetic we do NOT have any syringes to administer it. I’m guessing it will be hard for us to get even one here since you know...my certificates.”

Reaching out to rub Dakota’s arm, “Hey now don’t be upset you ripped them up for a good reason. We have plenty of syringes at home and it was my fault that I packed them in my carryon instead of checked luggage.” Then with an odd amount of happiness when compared to most other people. “At least we do have needles for closing me up.” Then pointing at her neck, “You know I can take the pain I have a high threshold. I didn’t even cry getting this. Just give me the stuffed animal my brother gave me, turn on the TV, and give me a cookie I’m good to go. Remember I barely would make any wincing sounds if any. I would stitch it up myself but the neck is always tricky to do on yourself.”

“No still not going to do it since I really think you should be seeing a Doctor. I still can’t believe that you’re better than me when it comes to precise stitching.”

A flash of emotional pain and anger crossed Fire’s face and she became defensive, “You know I had a lot of fucking practice before I started stitching myself up when needed. Just get this done and over with already.”

Isabella immediately softened her voice, “I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to upset you.” She had forgotten for a second the very sad and disturbing reasons why Fire had so much practice. She knew Fire wasn’t upset with her but was upset about those kind of memories did make up a part of her past.

Isabella couldn’t bear looking at Fire’s face knowing it would be full of hurt after that unintentional reminder. So to pull herself together quickly she distracted herself cleaning everything up. “Alright you’re all patched up. We’ll redo it better and lightly glue it after you shower tonight. If it’s still looking bad tomorrow I’ll try to at least find some topical lidocaine and stitch it up for you.”

*******

Changkyun & Minhyuk had already went outside with the little girl and thankfully a worried set of parents were there. The little girl ran up to her parents to tell them the story of what happened. The parents were very grateful and obviously worried sick bowing multiple times in appreciation. It only took a minute when they became excited that these two boys who helped their daughter were two members of MONSTA X.

They family insisted on wanting to take pictures with all four people that had protected and helped their daughter. The girls politely but vehemently turned down the request. So Changkyun and Minhyuk especially because of his black eye carefully positioned themselves for a couple of pictures. They were confused why Isabella & Fire didn’t want to be in the picture with them. Changkyun was really puzzled at this point. They were defensive about being in the pictures but didn’t come across as shy and had already given them fake names. So what was the reason why they were afraid or what could they be hiding?

After the incident they called Hyunwoo and told him the basics. At first Hyunwoo did something he rarely did he got angry after hearing Minhyuk now had a black eye. After hearing the very basic details of what happened his anger subsided for the most part. As a leader he was very worried and definitely felt like a Dad to all the members.

He also had to go into leader mode just in case for damage control since bystanders probably took pictures and the media could possibly try twisting it. He told them to come to the dance studio since everyone could meet there discretely and figure everything out before involving management. He emphasised he would call a doctor to check everyone over implying to come quickly, quietly, and bring the girls too.  


After he quickly told the group what happened they loaded into Shownu & Hyungwon‘s cars. All of them had theories and were intrigued to see the kind of girl to get into a fight against two guys and punch Minhyuk accidentally. She and her friend were not what anyone expected.

*******

As they headed towards Danny’s car Isabella was very hesitant to go with two guys they didn’t know. Fire went with her gut feeling that that the boys were harmless and agreed on their behalf they would go with. Fire knew Isabella like the back of her hand and knew she would be worried so she grasped her waist firmly and squeezed as they walked to the car. It was the promise things would be fine, her guard was still up so she was still strong enough to physically fight if needed, and she would protect Isabella as she always had. Isabella was able to relax a little bit since Fire was eerily accurate when it came to reading people and decided to just go with it.

For some reason though she already was starting to dislike Minhyuk but had no idea why (yet). She landed up having a nice conversation with Danny so far it seemed that he was genuinely nice, intelligent, and laid back. She thought it was sweet he introduced himself as Danny so they could pronounce his name making it easier to talk like they were friends already. 

Fire & Minhyuk on the other hand stared at each other for the most part. He was starting to feel his attraction growing as she scooted closer to him to hold his face gently trying to inspect the damage she caused. He didn’t understand why she kept apologising since it was on accident and wasn’t on purpose. His face stung but he just kept replying he was okay with his signature sunshine smile.

Since they were so close together he decided to lay on her lap to hide the black eye from her so she wouldn’t feel bad. She had no reason to feel bad in his honest opinion it was an accident. They had landed up lacing their fingers together without thinking. What he really liked though was when she started to play with his hair the rest of the ride. He put his free arm around her back to rub small circles and he was happy to feel her relaxing under his touch. They both were feeling excited and scared on how natural it felt to be so affectionate with each other already.

Isabella & Danny peaked quickly when they heard silence and found a very sweet scene. They both laughed but Isabella was already making notes in her head that Fire looks like she’s falling for him already. Danny thought of a reply out loud though, “I think he fell for her the second he saw her sitting on the ground try to help the little girl.”

Truth be told Danny was attracted to Isabella quickly when she laughed at those two pointing at the ice cream case. Isabella was starting to feel attracted to Danny during the car ride since she was impressed with a cute guy who could be humorous and intelligent while wearing a Disney t-shirt with Stitch on it. It also didn’t hurt he found it hilarious when their friends were pointing at the ice cream case.

Getting closer to where they were arriving Isabella & Changkyun also let out a sigh at the same time. Both were thinking it was a little sad seeing their friends had a strong connection to each other already.

Changkyun let the romantic side get to him and thought to himself of that girl already seemed to be the perfect type for Minhyuk. She checked the boxes of being kind to children and putting them first, was extremely apologetic for causing harm although it was an accident, had a good friend who cared so much about her, and affectionate just by the way she was playing with his hair. He wondered if there was a way he could help them bond and get to know each other.

Isabella was also silently thinking. Minhyuk ticked some major boxes and him being handsome was a bonus but looks had never mattered to Fire. He seemed kind, he ran in without thinking to try to protect Fire, wanted to buy her ice cream even though she had given him a black eye, and he was obviously affectionate. At the same time she definitely didn’t like that their hands were intertwined and he had wrapped an arm behind her back. Unlike Danny though she wanted to get Fire away from him quickly before they became too attached. The shorter the attachment the faster Fire could would get over it in her own way. She felt honestly felt bad for the both of them. That type of affection coming naturally to them & the way they were already looking at each other in a way that usually led to love. She hadn’t seen Fire with that face in years.

Both Danny & Isabella thought their friends were one of a kind in the best possible way. Minhyuk was the type to always be a sunshine for everyone pushing down sadness to be a happy vitamin for anyone he thought who needed it. Fire didn’t give a fuck about what people thought of her except ones she had invested time in. She was so good hearted but hid a lot of things about her past as she didn’t want pity. At the same time she didn’t hide her excitement over little things like news, movies, and her excitement and love of a very wide range music. Then again it matched her in a way since she had a large emotional raise always being a Mom to everyone but showed no mercy when when she had no other choice. Those reasons were probably why so many found her so very loveable.

** Music Playlist for this Chapter... **

\- 5SOS - Youngblood

\- Andy Black - Ribcage

\- Asking Alexandria - I Won’t Give In

\- Blink 182 - I’m Feeling This

\- Breaking Benjamin - I Will Not Bow

\- Conor Maynard - Can’t Say No

\- The Crystal Method - Name of the Game

\- Eminem - Evil Deeds

\- GOT7 - Nobody Knows (Youngjae)

\- Ki:Theory - Stand By Me

\- Korn - Coming Undone

\- Marilyn Manson - The Fight Song

\- Marilyn Manson - Mobscene

\- MONSTA X - Jooheon - Rappin

\- MONSTA X - Rush

\- Obie Trice - Hands On You

\- Palaye Royale - Remington Leith - Me Against the Devil (American Satan Soundtrack)

\- Simon Curtis - Diablo

\- Zubin - No Halo (Feat. Wicca Phase Springs Eternal - GBC)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up in Chapter 3...  
The rest of the MONSTA X members appear and Dakota/Isabella figures out why they look familiar shocking Bambi/Fire. Almost everybody has questions and Bambi & Dakota don’t want to answer most of them. Minhyuk & Changkyun/Danny started to feel more than just protective instincts for Bambi and Dakota.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up in Chapter 2...  
The story of the Ice Cream and a Black Eye will be revealed that led Minhyuk to meeting his wife! The question is why did Minhyuk did his future wife give him a black eye?


End file.
